


Stestiel Interaction #4

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow there's a pie eating contest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #4

Derek wasn’t quite sure how they ended up here, but they did. And Derek couldn’t look away. It was like watching a car crash or when Stiles turned on a really bad tv show and forced him to stay. At least in those situations, he wasn’t participating.

Dean and Stiles had gotten into a fight over who could eat faster. Then, Dean had a craving for pie and Stiles decided it would be fun to make it a competition. A pie eating competition.

They were practically tied, both halfway through their oversized deserts. Stiles was shovelling pieces of the sweet pastry into his mouth by hand and Dean’s cheeks had swollen to triple their size. They were grumbling taunts at one another, but every word came out completely muffled.

It just wasn’t normal.

Derek looked down at his, but he had lost his appetite. He glanced over at Cas to see him sitting patiently. Derek’s gaze dropped seeing that his pie plate was completely empty. There wasn’t a single crumb. He looked for somewhere that Cas could have hid the sugary morsel, but it was gone. Legitimately, honest to god, gone.

Derek smacked Stiles’ arm, receiving a muffled ‘What?’. He pointed to Cas and Stiles’ jaw dropped. Dean looked over as well and threw down his pie.

“Come on, Cas!” Dean complained, managing to swallow everything in his mouth.

“What? I gave you a head start,” he answered.


End file.
